


Teasing

by BringBackMaes14



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Canon Related, Chapters 152-154, During Canon, F/M, Minor Jae-Ha/Kija (Akatsuki no Yona), Mother Yoon has had enough, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, direct quote, everyone knows, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringBackMaes14/pseuds/BringBackMaes14
Summary: After Hak admits his feelings for Yona, the teasing only gets worse and she doesn't know what to believe. So she takes matters into her own hands and teases him some. Matters being Hak.
Relationships: Jae-Ha/Kija (Akatsuki no Yona), Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Some chunks of the story are just me referencing what happened in the manga. There is a direct quote from manga chapter 154 page 11 in bold italics. That is a quote, it is not mine.

Hak was loyal, strong, and kind: those were some things Yona liked about him. One thing she hated though, was that he was a cocky tease. The way he came onto her and made empty promises so nonchalantly frustrated her to no end. And then he confessed to her, in front of their whole group no less. Yona realized she was the tease, not him. She'd led him on for years without even knowing it. Every time she’d dismissed Hak as being mean had actually been him telling his heart's desires. That idea alone made her cheeks glow like her hair.

What Hak had been doing wasn't actually teasing, but it sure as hell was now. After Hak confessed, his spirits seemed lighter than ever. The problem was he also acted like it never happened. She'd asked if he had been lying and he'd said no. Then he'd paused and said maybe. It drove her insane. She had admitted to herself (and to Lili) that she liked him too, but she never expected anything like this to happen. She didn't know what to do.

So Yona and Hak danced around one another. Hak went about his daily life as he always did. Yona stumbled through hers looking like she’d sunburned her face. The dragons and Yun were somewhat pained watching it all happen. They all knew their story, and they all felt bad for Yona and Hak for many different reasons. She'd lost everything but Hak. He had given everything up to have only the Princess. She was his sole reason for existing and he'd told her so. She told him that she didn’t need him anymore (by accident).

Yona tried to ask Jae-ha for help, but his advice amounted to "you have to tell him" and she didn't know how to do that yet. Hak found joy in hovering over Yona's shoulder so she squeaked in surprise. He liked making little remarks that had her gasping and squeezing her eyes shut tight. He told her she was cool then laughed and told her how unsexy she was. He said no one would take her as their wife and then said he would. _Just kidding._ And to say he expected nothing from her hurt. He was impossible to read and he was being an ass.

It was the day after that that she had decided to make her move. _When_ she decided it was an accident. She had been carrying laundry to the river when she ran into Hak. Literally. He had been rewrapping his arm when Yona dropped all the laundry on him. He hadn't made a big fuss and Yona saw her chance. She offered to sit down and wrap his arm for him. While she rewrapped his arm, Hak kept a firm grip on her wrist. Yona was struggling not to stare at his exposed chest or up into his watching eyes. His touch made it that much harder to focus. The princess admitted defeat to his grip. It was impossible to wrap it like that. But when she put the bandages down, his hand stayed. He said he'd wrap it himself and Yona doubted her work.

_"_ **_That's not it_ ** _."_ He said. _"_ **_It's better if you don't touch me. I'll start to feel like doing more than just grabbing you._ ** _"_

Yona screamed internally. _He wants this._ She thought. _I think… I want this too._ Yona gathered all her resolve and looked Hak in the eye. "Then do it."

Hak almost cracked. His eyes widened and he inhaled sharply through his nose. Yona's stare didn't waver. Hak smirked and took hold of Yona's chin, pulling her in to kiss her. He stopped millimeters from her lips. "Not until the Princess admits her feelings." He whispered.

Yona froze. "I..."

Hak grabbed the bandages and stood up. "See you later, Princess."

Her eyes welled up with angry tears once he had walked away. She wanted to tell him but the words wouldn't come. Zeno wandered upon her and the still disarrayed laundry. "Miss?" Yona jumped, not having noticed his presence. Zeno wiped away her tears and then smiled, helping to gather up the laundry. He walked with her down to the river. "Do you want to talk about it? Zeno is a very good listener."

The princess smiled and nodded. "I want to tell Hak that I… love him too. It's much easier to say to anyone but him."

"Maybe there's something that's bugging the mister. Something that happened between the miss and mister. Take it from Zeno, no one lives forever _but_ Zeno. If you have something important to say, you should say it before it's too late." Yona recalled the kiss that she'd given Hak back at Obi's place. She dropped her laundry and ran off in the direction of Hak.

"Sorry, Zeno! I promise I'll take your next laundry shift!" She waved at him. He smiled back and continued towards the river.

Hak sat under a tree in a shady area in the forest. He had bandaged his arm and was staring up into the sky.

"Princess, what are you-"

"Shut up, Hak." She sat in his lap and kissed him with all her might, denying him the ability to say anything else. He kissed her back and she made a small noise in the back of her throat. She pulled away panting and gripped his haori tightly. "That wasn't a greeting. And neither was the last one." Hak's eyes widened, and then his gaze softened. He ran his hand over her cheek and her confidence wavered. "Being kidnapped and almost losing Lili scared me Hak, but you were there. You've always been there and I've been too much of a dumb sheltered princess to realize that. And I kissed you because I realized it then most of all. So I know I asked this already, but will you stay with me?”

"Always." He kissed her again, with much more force and Yona came back with a force of her own. She had missed this. Their lips had barely touched that first time in Obi’s meeting place, but it had been enough to have her craving more. This was nothing like that kiss though. For one thing, Hak reciprocated instead of standing there shocked. But there was also a sort of adrenaline rush that Yona felt, like when she sparred with him. His lips and tongue were intoxicating and she felt dizzy with pleasure. She felt him smirk against her mouth when another sound bubbled up out of her. "Where'd you learn to kiss like that? I might need to kick someone's ass for touching my princess." She smiled and looked away. "For real though, who do I need to stab? I bet it was that pervert green dragon. Did he touch you?"

Yona laughed and shook her head. "Of course not. You're the only one I've ever kissed. The only one I've ever loved."

Hak froze for a moment wondering if she meant it. He wondered what it was she thought she felt for Soo-won then. Hak thought for a moment that if Soo-won had laid his hands on Yona, he'd definitely have to kill him. Hak returned from his thoughts to see his princess pouting at him. _His princess._ He ran his hands up over her hips. "The things you do to me, Princess. I must be the luckiest man in the world."

She shivered when his lips connected with her neck. He licked and sucked at every inch of currently exposed skin. She bunched up his haori under her fists. "Princess," his breath was hot on her ear, "how far are you planning on letting me go?" He ran his fingers over the curve of her spine. "Here?" He traced her breasts with his thumbs. "Here?" He ran his hands down in-between her thighs watching her face for any sort of discomfort. "Would you let me kiss you there?" Yona cried out before his hands could trace down further.

"I swear if you don't then you're going to be in more trouble with me than you are with Kouka kingdom." Yona tore off her sash and overshirt. Hak grinned, watching her impatience. Although, he didn't expect her to grope herself and pinch her own nipples in front of him. The sight was a huge turn on for him. He stripped down to his pants and joined her in pleasing herself. He ran his tongue around her fingers and sucked on her breasts. Lewd noises spilled from Yona’s mouth, and she removed her hands to pull Hak's head in closer to her chest. He bit gently on one of her abused nipples and she let out a high pitched yelp. Her body stiffened and then she fell with her head against his shoulder. _Did she- with that alone? Gods…_ Hak was hopelessly hard and in love. "Hak, I want you to make that happen again."

"As you wish, Princess.." He pushed away the rest of her clothes, spreading them out so he could lay her on the ground. She opened her legs up for him, obviously shy but too needy to sit still. Hak bent over and licked up her slit with the flat of his tongue. He had to reach up over his head and cover the princess's mouth to keep from alerting the dragons. His lips sucked around her clit and his hand almost wasn't enough to muffle her cries.

"Mhmm. Hak. It's-" Hak pulled away and wiped his mouth. She gasped and glared at him. He had brought her to the edge and pulled back right before she had reached it. "Bastard."

"Now now, Princess. You know you could be using that dirty mouth of yours for something better." She sat up and hid her face. He smirked. "Maybe some other time." Yona pushed at his chest and sucked up his neck, leaving little bruises. When she got to his lips, she pulled back. The fire was back in her eyes.

"You are in so much trouble, Hak." She pushed him around so he was the one laying on the blanket and she straddled his hips. Her fingers ran down and disappeared inside of her. Hak tried to reach out and grab her hips, but Yona smacked his hand away. "No touching." He watched her fingers curl and her breath hitch. He pulled at the grass while she rolled his pants down with her free hand. Her eyes held their fire but they were also full of wonder when she touched him. He tried to keep his expressions straight, but she was good at what she was doing _for some reason._ A deep groan left his mouth when she twisted her wrist. He covered his mouth with his fist, his cheeks glowing in embarrassment. Yona pulled his hand away and pressed her wet fingers to his lips. He sucked on them without question and groaned again.

"Princess-" he felt like he was going to burst with all of her teasing. _That's it._ He thought. _This is payback._ She ground herself onto him, slicking him up. Her hands found their way to Hak's and she pinned them to the ground as she slid down onto him. "Damn." Hak hissed.

Yona whimpered with pleasure and whined in pain. There was some discomfort in feeling so full. Hak was taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart. Then Yona readjusted herself and they both let out quiet moans. She started a slow pace, barely easing off of him and then back down. Hak was in heaven and hell all at once. The princess was touching him, riding him no less, and it wasn't a dream. On the other hand, he wanted nothing more than to flip her over and pound into her until she couldn't walk. He struggled with the Princess’s "no touching" rule. Her fingers dug into his hand and that little bit of pain was all that had kept him grounded.

"Hak." She moved his hands to her hips and whispered into his ear. "Show me the strength of the thunder beast."

Something in Hak broke. His fingers dug bruises into her hips as he flipped her beneath him. He snapped his hips into hers relentlessly. She praised his name and left harsh red lines down his back. "Hak. Hak!" She convulsed around him and arched off the ground. She threw her head back in a silent scream. Hak had never seen anything more beautiful. He kissed the princess and thrust into the sated a princess a few more times. He pulled out and released next to her with a loud groan.

They both sat and caught their breath. "Come here." Yona pulled him in for a gentle kiss and rested her forehead against his. "I love you. I'm sorry it took me so long." Hak blushed and looked away.

"I love you too… Yona. Here." Still looking away he handed over his haori for her to wrap around herself. She looked and saw the grass stains and other… mess that was on her dress. She nodded and slipped the clothing on while he did the same. "Stay with me?" He asked and she nodded, leaning back against the tree with him. He closed his eyes and she smiled at his calm face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zeno came running into the campsite with the clean laundry. "Ryokuryuu! It's happening! And Zeno is sure that the miss started it."

Jae-ha's head shot up from where he was sitting and a huge grin dawned on his face. "Good." Yun muttered. "Maybe things will be less tense now."

Kija stood up in a rush. "Are you insinuating that he has- that Hak has defiled the princess!?" His claw grew in size and he stomped his foot.

"Kija dear," Jae-ha placed a hand on his shoulder. "If Zeno is right, then we know she consented. We should be happy for them. Unless you're jealous?" The green dragon leaned forward and blew on the white's ear. "Because I can fix that."

Kija yelped and Yona came running in. In only Hak's haori. All the boys averted their eyes. "What happened? I heard someone scream?" Hak showed up not far behind her. He looked around and saw the two dragons, one smirking and one red in the face.

"It's fine princess. Someone just doesn't know how to admit their feelings." Kija seethed, while Zeno laughed and Shin-ah smiled.

"I swear you are all insufferable." Yun spat out.


End file.
